


Unease from Hell

by SunlightOnTheWater



Series: Wolf At The Door [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Demon Sam Winchester, F/M, Gen, Hellhounds, Sam 'Boy King of Hell' Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2014-03-06
Packaged: 2018-01-14 17:18:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1274653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunlightOnTheWater/pseuds/SunlightOnTheWater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lilith finds out Sam is out of Hell and throws a hissy fit, Alastair considers his options, and Meg prepares to send her lover a surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unease from Hell

Meg was a patient demon. She knew the inner workings of Hell better than almost any and therefore she felt it when something shifted. The power balance had changed. Around her feet, Jess, Orpheus, and Caliban perked up as if Sam were near. Moments later they slumped despondently but the she demon was grinning. Sam had done something that had scared Lilith, as much as the first would deny that fact, and whether he realized it or not, it moved him one step closer to ruling Hell. Meg had always been ambitious. From her original life as Lily, a common girl who had bargained with demons and became a witch only to be burned during the height of the Spanish Inquisition, to her current existence her goal had always been power.

The instant Sam Winchester had landed himself in Hell Meg realized that the proper way to obtain power was to ally herself with him. She'd seen how others attempted to manipulate Sam and had quickly realized that lying to Sam or trying to manipulate him behind his back were the quickest ways to gain his enmity. He seemed to tolerate her efforts to obviously manipulate him, allowing some to succeed and making others fail horribly, but none of her obvious plots gained any kind of recrimination. Instead he let her hang around, even allowed her to make some decisions and trusting her to take care of certain things. They'd built a relationship, of sorts, and now she was going to send her boy a present, of sort.

"Hey kiddes," she said brightly, waiting patiently until the hellhounds, slow as molasses, lifted their heads to look up at her. "How would you like to go see Sammy?"

\---

"Repeat that," Lilith ordered, voice icy and barely in control. Alastair stared flatly at her, considering simply ignoring the order. She may have been the first demon ever created but she wasn't any more powerful than him.

"The Boy King killed your precious slut," he said at last, his voice a harsh snap. "So you're going to have to work hard to find a new one. If he'll even let another demon close to him since he found out the slut was lying to him." Lilith let out a shriek at that, throwing the wine glass in her hand. It shattered at his feet, spraying the red liquid inside across the floor and his neat black shoes. Alastair scowled at that, shooting the other demon a disapproving glare.

"Damn it, damn it, _damn it_!" Lilith wailed, her voice getting louder with each successive yell. She flung herself to her feet, blood hair flying in wild tangles around her face, and stomped through the room. Her hands were clenched into fists and her eyes wild with destructive anger. The windows in the ceiling shattered, raining glass on the tile floor below. It was then that Alastair decided he had seen enough. Brushing glass out of his short hair, and not caring about the cuts it created on his hands, he turned on his heel and vanished from the room, returning to the last place he'd seen Sam. He knew the younger demon had escaped. In fact, he'd left specifically so Sam would.

Alastair had no love for Lilith. She was spoiled, childish, and not at all strategic. She also had tried to kill Alastair once a long time ago. And she desperately wanted Sam. If he'd kept Sam, Lilith would have demanded he hand the Boy King over. Alastair had no desire to do that. Oh he'd tried to convince Sam to join Lilith but it had all been a test. Meg, Azazel's precious daughter, had decided to throw her lot in with the Boy King. She was a wily one, trading her soul on amazingly good terms and surviving her ten years before the Spanish Inquisition. She'd survived thus far because she was so clever and that made her choice intriguing.

Sam had done nothing but sit on the sidelines since his transition from human to demon, not attempting to take over or wreak havoc on earth. Instead he'd sat patiently, perhaps biding his time. That he would suddenly act now meant he had found a purpose and Alastair found himself curious as to what that purpose was. It certainly had nothing to do with Lilith. The Boy King had loathed Lucifer's first demon from the moment he'd met her, even going as far as to address her once as Satan's Cow Eyed Whore. Lilith had screamed and raged and thrown things and Sam had practically lounged on the rack, watching her with coldly amused eyes. Alastair wouldn't chose sides, not yet, but he would watch and, when the time was right, he would decide where he stood.

\---

The ancient ballroom was a wreck. Lilith had already trashed the sitting room with the windows set in the ceiling and had moved from their into the ballroom. The chandelier had crashed to the floor, a shattered and broken chunk of glass and metal that spread across the grimy tiles. The demons at the edges of the room were cowering, looking almost as if they would rather be on the rack than standing here. "Curse them," she snarled. "Curse them all. Damn them to Hell." None of the demons dared to point out that Sam Winchester already belonged to Hell. That was when two newcomers entered dragging a third demon between them. They went from confidant to stunned in an instant when they saw the wreckage Lilith had made of her temporary base. " _What?_ " Lilith shrieked at them and they both flinched.

"We found this one prowling around," one said at last, shaking the female demon trapped between them like a mother dog shakes a misbehaving puppy. 

"We think it belongs to the Boy King," the other added. Lilith's eyes brightened, the rage still lingering in them, and beckoned the demons forward with one slim finger.

"Good job," she purred, suddenly dangerously content. "Leave her to me boys. I'll get everything out of her."


End file.
